New Orleans: BAM-WHAT!
by Livelaughlovingeveryone2
Summary: Maddie and Diggie move to New Orleans. They along the way adapt to the struggles of city life and just in general being an adult, while developing Maddie's nonprofit organization.
1. Chapter 1

_It's LiveLaughLovingEveryone2 here. This my my first story focusing on Maddie. I barely include her in my other stories, so I'll try to get better writing her as I go along. This is about her ending. I said I would maybe write the other characters endings, so here we go enjoy_!

Maddie's POV:

Beep Beep Beep *Slams alarm* I eagerly roll out of bed. I grab the only outfit I have out and quickly put it on. I jog down the stairs and mix myself a protein shake and chug it.

Mom: Good morning sweetie

Me: Hey mom

Mom: I can't believe my baby's going to New Orleans, I haven't been there since I was 23

Me: Okay mom

Mom: I went with my sister and my best friend Lindi

Me: Okay?

Mom: We went bar hopping and shopping and bought the stupidest things, but don't drink sweetie, you're too young

Me: I know mom

Mom: Can't believe it

Me: Still in shock

Mom: You still have to call me at least every other day, and vid chat once a week, what am I kidding, as much as possible, I can't believe my baby's leaving *hugs me*

Me: yeah, I'll talk as much as possible

Mom: You'll have to visit me in Wisconsin it's only a seventeen hour drive, especially the holidays

Me: Yeah, count on me for thanksgiving

Mom: One more hug

Me: *Hugs her*

I run upstairs and grab my bag. It's a big grey duffel bag. I've had it forever it seems. I hear my phone vibrate. I check it. It's just an email. I open it. It provides all the details for my living arrangements.

To: Rooney, Madison

Subject: Housing arrangements and directions

CC: None

Dear Madison Rooney, My name is Vanyah Hardikova. I work for the city of New Orleans. I received your email address and will be helping you in your transition to Louisiana. You will be flying with America Airline. Flight Your residence will be 6028 Wing Drive. I will meet you at the Louis Armstrong International Airport. If you have any questions reply to this email.

I close the email and text Diggie.

Me (text): Did U get the email

Diggie (text): Yes

Me (text): C U the airport 3

Diggie (text): 3

I hastily compile everything else and run down the stairs.

Me: Aunt Dena, I'm ready to leave

Dena: Okay Maddie

She grabs her keys and we walk out to the car. We don't talk much during the car ride. I spent most of the time just staring out the window.

Dena: Bye Maddie, have an amazing life in Louisiana, don't forget to call or text me if anything big happens, or if you just want to vent

Me: Thanks, bye

I walk into the airport. I walk through the scanners and to the gate. I see Diggie sitting in one of the seats.

Diggie: Hey Mads

Me: Hey

Diggie: So did you do any searching about the place?

Me: No, why?

Diggie: Because we're going to be living there for who knows how long, anyway I found some picture and *shows me the pics on his phone* this

Me: Oh, wow, that's amazing, that is a nice house

Diggie: I ended up emailing Va-Yah? Van-Yah? Von-Yah? Von-Yay? How ever you pronounce her name, questions, I found out that the house comes with no furniture, or anything, really, besides what's built into the house, so whatever we're bringing is what's there, I decided bringing my guitar and ukulele would be important, also because I don't have much else to bring, I also made the realization, shit I have to pay my phone bill now

Me: I think moms going to continue paying mine as long as I continue to call her often, also what, we just get an empty house, nothing in it?

Diggie: There's a jacuz...

Me: Where we going to get things? Are we going to sleep on the floor?

Diggie: Most likely

Our flight is being called. We walk on the plane and take our seats. I listen to music most of the flight while playing games on my phone. We land. We walk out of the gate to MSY or Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport.

 _Okay hope you enjoyed. I don't know if il'll continue you it, but I may_.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's LiveLaughLovingEveryone2 with another chapter of 'New Orleans Bam What!'. It's been a month since I've updated this, wow. With out further ado, Enjoy!_

Diggie's POV:

We got into the plane. The flight was a few hours. Now we're in New Orleans though! We get off the plane and get our bags. Then we go to grabs some food.

Maddie: Damn, I'm starving up in here

Me: Yeah, but

Maddie: Oh, Oh, yeah, where's that lady?

Me: I have no idea

We turn our phones back on. After a minutes both me and Maddie's phones go off.

Vanyah's Text: I'll meet you outside the airport

Maddie: That Text was sent awhile ago

Me: Guess we should leave

Maddie: Can order something later I guess

We walk outside of the airport. There's this girl with light brown hair waiting on a bench.

?: Hello Madison and Digbert

Maddie: You Van-Yah?

Vanyah: Yeah, its pronounced Van-yah, or the Russian way Van-Yay, just for future reference, anyway I hope you had a comfortable flight

Maddie: Yeah

Me: Sure

Vanyah: So anyway my job is to transport you to your house, also to help you feel comfortable in your stay in New Orleans, we have a lot of homelessness here, sadly, we love when people with big hearts want to help out, when we say you requesting a grant, we snatched you up right away, sorry If I don't sound very professional, this is my first time actually meeting people other than responding to emails

Me: No it's fine

Maddie: We aren't requesting to most professionalism

Vanyah: Well here, that car over there belongs to the city, want to see where you'll be staying?

Me and Maddie: Of course

We follow Vanyah to this red car. We get in the car and Vanyah drives us to a house.

Vanyah: We're here!

Maddie: Cool, the blue doors nice

Vanyah: Wait till we get inside

Vanyah opens the door and lets us in.

Vanyah: I made keys for both of you here *hands us the keys* I'll let you be, I'll text or email you tomorrow, which would you prefer

Me: Text

Vanyah: You Maddison

Maddie: Same

Vanyah: Bye!

Vanyah walks out the door. I look out he window as she drives away.

Me: Nice place

Maddie: Yeah Diggie

The house is a closed floor plan. The kitchen has granite counters. All of the cabinets are painted black. The sink is silver. I look for the light switch. It's on the other side of the kitchen. I turn on the lights. The kitchen is set up in a way where the oven and sink are across from each other. Above the oven is a microwave. There's also a dish washer.

Maddie: The kitchen is so weird, every kitchen I've been in they like, connect in the corner and aren't separated and across from each other

Me: Yeah the countertops are strange

Maddie: Have you seen the master bedroom?

Me: I've only seen the living room and kitchen

Maddie: You have to see it

Maddie drags me across the house to the master bedroom. It's huge! Every room in the house has this dark hard wood floor, besides the bathroom, which has this light wood color floor. Every room is painted white.

Maddie: There's a ceiling fan *turns fan on*

Me: Cool, I guess

I plop my suitcases down on the floor. I go through them to find my laptop. I open it up and open a new event in the calendar app. It's titled 'Call Parents' It's every other week on Thursday. I also open an event called 'Get couch' it's on Wednesday this week. It's Monday today. I close my laptop and look up at Maddie.

Me: Who you texting?

Maddie: Willow, I took pictures of this place to send to her, I need to tell her literally everything

 _Okay hope you enjoyed this chapter. Is kinda short. It's not the best. I realized i haven't updated this in a month! So thanks for reading!_


End file.
